


Edward Colston's Secret

by Sheepyboy



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Colonialism, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Master/Servant, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy
Summary: A re-written version of a story I previously submitted elsewhere. It wasn't well-received so I decided to improve it. Thought some on here might enjoy.Edward Colston 1638-1721, A British merchant who donated vast amounts of his wealth to the city of Bristol, most notably founding Colston Girls School. This school was recently renamed, due to Colston's apparent involvement in the slave trade. However, he was known to have a black servant called Mary employed at his estate, whom from what little knowledge exists, was well-treated. It is from this scant information that I developed this fanfiction, being a fan of historic interracial-themed pairings.
Relationships: Edward Colston/Original Female character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Edward Colston's Secret

Mortlake, Surrey, 1686

The night of early December had wound almost to a close as Edward Colston carefully climbed the staircase to his bedchamber. The wine had been excellent, the brandy even better, and he indulged perhaps a bit more than was appropriate. In honesty, however, more than drink intoxicated him at the moment.

He took a pinch of snuff to prepare him for what was to become an even more enjoyable evening.

Edward was an extremely rich fellow, and thus could afford to throw lavish parties for his friends. He was a well-respected man in the cities of Bristol and London. He'd made his fortune in many things - tobacco, ivory and slaves, fine goods indeed, for a 17th century gentleman to get involved in. In 1680, he'd become a member of the Royal African Company. Not surprisingly, such work was long and tiring - many months at sea and a trip to London had left him more than a little needy...for those most human of things. Namely a bit of "je voudrais avec her, both devante and backward, which is also muy bon plazer" as Samuel Pepys put it.

Up into the darkness Edward went, carrying a candle, slipping along the shadowy hallway. He could hear distant laughter and shouts as revellers took their leave. The clamour extended into the entranceway below, as those who chose to take a room began to stream in.

He knew she'd be waiting for him.

"Master Colston!"

"Sweet Mary, I have missed you so," he said, entering the bedchamber.

"Your trip to London, I trust it passed without incident?"

Edward adjusted his elaborate powdered wig. "My dear, what can one say? If a city is a lady, then London is a whore."

"Master Colston...Edward...I'm heated and cannot wait any longer. Please, my love..."

He took his dark-skinned servant in his arms and kissed her passionately...

His face buried between her thighs. Licking and nipping. Tasting her. She was intoxicating. He could not remember how it all began but Mary made him feel young again. The rest of his household knew nothing about them. It had to be kept that way. Nobody could ever know.

“Oh my Lord!” She cried as he pushed his tongue between her folds. Still tasting her. “Please!” She begged him, arching her back. Her fingers in his long wig. “Please sir!”

He moved up her body. Kissing as he went. She had been waiting in his room for a while.

“Mary...” He whispered when she unbuttoned his breeches and wrapped her hand around his hard member. Confidently rubbing him to full hardness. She had been a maiden on their first encounter. He was fifty. She was young enough to be his daughter but it was her sweet nature and loving heart that drew him to her. She was his servant, he her master. And another thing. She was of the dark-skinned race - one of those persons referred to as Negroes. That was why, nobody could ever discover their secret.

Though many of her kind had been enslaved, Mary herself had never been a slave. He'd employed her to work at his lavish Surrey estate. With his vast wealth and status, nobody dared question whom Edward Colston chose to employ. Indeed, to be employed by Colston was a great blessing - he afforded a standard of comfort, most servants could only dream of. Mary was an incredibly hard worker. She had opened his eyes in many ways - for most of his life, Edward kept his heart locked in a cage. He'd traded in slaves - as did countless other men he knew. Slaves, like animals, were property. They were shipped over to work, in the same way a horse was harnessed to a carriage.

And now, at night, guilt gnawed at his soul. Because of the things he had done in his younger days.

"Whatever I did, I did for Bristol. The good of my city," he kept telling himself, until that nagging voice faded away.

Edward had grown up in poverty. The youngest of 15 children. Through sheer determination and due to his keen wit, he'd clawed his way from rags to riches. In doing so, he'd had to tread on many toes. It had been necessary. To be poor in the 17th century was a greater punishment than death. For death would be a release from the hunger and want.

Now, awash with money, he'd bestowed large donations on the city of Bristol, in hope that future generations might benefit. It made him feel better.

“Edward...” Mary sighed when he pushed himself into her with the guidance of her small hands.

“Mary.” Colston groaned as paced himself inside her. Savouring the feel of her tight walls. Listening to her reactions. Her soft moans and sighs in his ear spurred him on. He felt the flutterings of her walls. She was very close to climaxing.

“Ahhh!” She let out a beautiful cry as he pushed his cock deeper into her.

He lifted himself up. Watching her as he moved in her quicker. Her eyes closed, her mouth open and her hands either side of her head. “Mary...” He whispered her name and continued to love her. Enjoying her body. It had been months since he'd last enjoyed this pleasure. But he would not be able to marry her. Edward had no children and had never been married. In the past, his friends had remarked on this. He'd heard rumours bandied about that he was a fancier of other gentlemen. He was not, and had no wish to judge others who were. He had simply never met anyone whom he felt a strong attraction to. Until Mary arrived.

Mary's body tightened around him more. This was the signal. "Oh!"

He moved faster. Feeling her. He was close himself. He lay flat on her and moved to bring her over the edge. To bring him over the edge. "Oh my girl!" He groaned against her warm neck. "Oh my Mary!"

"Oh Edward!" Wrapping her arms around him as her body reached the absolute high of her sex. This brought him to his end. He spent inside her before collapsing to lay next to his panting servant.

"I should go," she said.

"No, my love." He reached for her, grabbing her wrist. “Stay. Until dawn. Please.”


End file.
